


Aftermath

by RainEmanon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Heavy Angst bc Shay gives me all the feels, I love Shay and all I want to do is protect him, possibly depressed? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainEmanon/pseuds/RainEmanon
Summary: Liam's death weighs heavily on Shay's mind and he can't sleep.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first AC fanfic and I just finished AC Rogue and it gave me so many feels that I figured angst was a good way to get it out. This is my interpretation of Shay after Liam's death. Please let me know if you like it!

Shay lay in his bed in the captain’s cabin on the Morrigan. Checking his pocket watch, he sighed heavily; it read 2am and here he was wide awake with no company save his thoughts. He only lay there a few minutes longer before sitting up and putting his boots on and pulling on his coat, it was the North Atlantic after all. 

He grabbed a bottle of whiskey before trudging his way out on the deck, his body tired but mind racing through all of the things that could have gone differently. It wasn’t as if he could change what had been done, he and the others were too entrenched in their own beliefs to really come to an agreement. Despite all of that his heart was still heavy with the deaths of his friends at his own hands no less. 

Gist was at the wheel maintaining the course to New York, when he saw the Captain leave his room. However rather than speak up, he decided to leave Shay to his thoughts, as things this early in the morning could only mean that he wanted to have some time alone. It wasn’t the first time this had happened. After the deaths of Kesegowaase and Hope, it took a few days before Shay was able to sleep soundly. He could only imagine what Shay felt now, after having to kill his best friend.

Shay kept a tight grip on the whiskey and took the lift up the main mast to the crow’s nest. The young man up there, half asleep, snapped to attention at the sight of Shay. “Don’t worry lad, I’m not here to reprimand you. Go get some rest and I’ll finish your shift.”

He nodded at Shay and began his descent down to the deck. Shay looked up at the stars and the full moon shone large and bright overhead. He took a large swig of the whiskey and it burned its way down his throat to his belly, keeping the North Atlantic chill away and numbing the uncertainty of his actions. He couldn’t afford to regret what had been done, but regret it he did. He blinked back the tears he felt begin to form because he couldn't afford to give in. Times like these were when he wished neither he nor Liam had been recruited to the Assassins because all he wanted to do was go back to the days when they were two peas in a pod. 

The more he drank, the less he felt, the buzzed feeling rendering him incapable of coming up with scenarios where they were all alive. Making his own luck has allowed him to survive so far, but in doing so he traded their lives for his. He leaned against the crow’s nest and turned his face skyward, “Forgive me my friends, it seems my luck was not good enough for us all.”


End file.
